Shaft Guide
Controls As a special weapon, Shaft has its own unique controls. Hold space to zoom in and increase the power of the shot. Use the "WASD" keys or Arrow Keys to target while in snipe mode. In snipe mode, there is a green cross-hair, try to move the cross hair onto your target. Keep holding the space bar to charge up the gun. The charge must reach a certain amount in order to gain enough energy to fire. Releasing space before the sufficient energy bar (amount of energy your charging bar needs to reach in order to fire) will cause the gun to lose its energy, and damage target for a fraction of the full power. Best Matching Hulls Mammoth: The Mammoth is a great and simple heavy duty hull which is great for sniping. *It has very high health so you can tank a heavy hit from someone and still get away if you are careful. *It is also is a very high stability hull so that when you are shooting, you don't flip yourself over with Shaft's heavy recoil. *Keep yourself somewhat hidden as to not attract too much attention to yourself and start sniping. Be wary that a tank can quickly kill you if you are not careful. *The turret is positioned in the farther front of the tank allowing you to hide behind cover and fire at enemies. Titan: This hull is very similar to the Mammoth. You have a little bit less health but also a slightly higher speed. * Titan has high stability due to it being very heavy tank. * Because of it's high health, you can take a heavy hit or two without being killed. * Because of the turret being positioned in the middle of the hull, it makes it harder to hide behind a wall while sniping as the enemy can shoot your tank before you can get a shot off at them. Dictator: Dictator is a great hull to snipe with and is all around balanced. * Dictator has relatively high health and great stability when sniping. * Dictator has a much higher speed compared to Mammoth and Titan allowing you to quickly escape from a bad area. * The turret is positioned at the very back of the hull allowing you to quickly run in and out of cover while still being able to take shots off. Viking: Viking is very similar to Dictator. * Viking has relatively higher speed than Titan and Mammoth but yet is still a little slower than Dictator. * Viking has a little higher health than Dictator and also a higher stability due to the position of the turret. * The turret is positioned in the very middle of the hull which can make it harder to snipe and still keep most of the hull in cover. Hunter: Shaft in "Arcade" Mode When you click and release the space bar button immediately the Shaft does an "Arcade shot" which doesn't do much damage but is quick to use. When such shots are attempted it damages a mere 330 points which is almost equivalent to a Smoky M2. Shaft in "Sniper" Mode This is the Shaft's best ability. When you press and hold space bar the Shaft switches to "Sniper Mode" which allows you to zoom in on your target.When you do so all vegetation around you will become translucent so as to allow a better view of your target. As the power bar charges up so does the intensity of your shot. When you release the space bar just before the yellow power bar reaches the end of the gauge you get to full power and your opponent gets your maximum shot damage. Be cautious while doing this, because others can see where you are sniping at, due to the Shaft's laser. Damage/Strategies The damage depends on how far the charging bar reached in the full bar. The gun will not "overheat" when it gets to its maximum. You can hold the power at maximum until you need to fire by holding the space bar. Remember the gun can shoot through several targets. Remember to keep your cross-hair on the target as you are charging up for an attack. This gun, just like the Railgun is not recommended for close combat, especially against close combat weapons such as Firebird, Freeze or Isida. It is very effective for shooting long distances as there is no drop in damage. There is also a limited movement range of the gun (up and down) while in sniper mode. The farther the energy bar charge and the more it zooms in, the slower the movement of the gun during that time. Always remember the maximum damage that your shaft can inflict and try to approximate how much damage with be done at a certain charge level to reduce charging time. Also try to notice what hull is being used, its health and what paint they have on. If you remember or know that health and resistance stats of the tank your enemy has, it will greatly improve your sniping. You will then know who you can kill in one shot as well who is a higher priority for you to destroy. Also, remember to plan before you shoot because you won't be able to move the turret quickly when your enemy moves away and you'll lose your ammo for no reason. If you are against a weak hull like wasp or hornet, you can save time by not charging up the shaft to the maximum. This can save valuable time. When you are head-to-head with a shaft, try to quickly aim for their turret. This normally knocks off their aim and may cause them to shoot. If it doesn't, quickly retreat somewhere where they cannot shoot you. If it was a heavy hull, you might want to come back and shoot it again. Try to wait until they turned away. Then, shoot them again. If they are still waiting, go to another place and snipe them. Always remember, find a good sniping spot where snipers cannot reach you! Camping/sniping When you camp you should first find some bushes to hide behind then you start charging up your gun then when you see someone you fire at them. The reason bushes or trees are the best because you can just start the targeting mode and you can see through the bushes or trees. Since you will destroy an enemy in practically one shot you don't have to hide as much but it is still good to hide while the gun charges up. One of the best places to hide is in silence two where there is a little sniping spot. Always be careful. Guide against Shaft Imagine a you are rolling over to a gold box and you see a red light on you it was the Shaft. Shaft users get quite pesky because they just sit there and snipe too far away for most turrets to hit, and it will 1-shot you most of the time if he has it leveled up enough. This guide will explain Shaft's weaknesses and how to exploit them so that you never have to worry about them again. Hulls Wasp: Try to get behind the Shaft user. Due to its slow turning speed it makes it harder to get you. Also, if the Shaft user is in sniping mode, you can stay behind the tank without it even knowing you are there until you attack it. However, the one downside is that you can get killed in 1 hit from a full Shaft charge. Hornet: Similar concept to Wasp but with more health. You can withstand a little bit more damage from Shaft without dying. Hunter: The Hunter can withstand a quick-snipe of the Shaft yet, a full blast can kill you if you are not careful. Dictator: The Dictator is taller than any other hull making it an easy target for Shaft users. Find a place to hide that is tall, and keep going in and out of the hiding spot, shooting when you have enough ammo. If the Shaft is aimed at the point you go out, find another spot by avoiding the laser's range, and hitting it again. Dictator can handle a full Shaft charge when it has either a high modification level or has double armor on. Viking: The Viking hull has high health and can survive a full Shaft charge. The hull is quite slow so you have to be careful when battling a Shaft. Titan: The Titan hull can survive a full Shaft charge without being destroyed. It is very slow but is beneficial when going after a Shaft user. Mammoth: Mammoth can survive a full Shaft charge without being destroyed. Turrets Smoky: Firebird: Avoid the range of the shaft, and hide under crevices, and go closer to him, without being spotted, until you finally reach him. When he fires, attack right afterwards. Twins: Railgun: Thunder: Freeze: Avoid the range of the shaft, and hide under crevices, and go closer to him, without being spotted, until you finally reach him. When he fires, attack right afterwards, and circle around him, making him unable to attack you. Vulcan: Hammer: Shaft: If you see an enemy shaft, try and get the first shot before it does to you. If it has a wasp on, do a moderately-charged snipe at him. If he spots you while charging, quickly shoot, and hide. Isida: Avoid the range of the shaft, and hide under crevices, and go closer to him, without being spotted, until you finally reach him. After that, wait till he fires at something, and start attacking. If he hits you without the scope, heal up a bit by draining health from him. Ricochet: It is best to get a good angle, then bounce the shots off the wall, to hit him, while he can't get you. Category:The guide for tanki Category:Tanks